


the bite that binds the gift that gives

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [27]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Drug Use, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: "My boy's fighting tonight."





	

Roy's crashed out on the couch when Tim crawls on top of him and puts a knife to his throat. He hasn't seen Tim in a week or two, but that's nothing unusual. He grabs Tim by his skinny wrist, looks up at him and says, "Hey." He doesn't bother asking where he's been.

Tim juts his hips, hard already just from the tiny trickle of blood running down Roy's neck.

"I got something better," Roy says. He twists the knife out of Tim's hand and sends it flying. Tim glares at him, but waits, and Roy grabs him by the hips.

"You wanna go see a bloodbath?" he asks. "My boy's fighting tonight."

Tim's pupils dilate, and he licks his lips and nods. "Okay," he says.

 

*

 

Connor texted Roy the location last night. He doesn't always make it to the fights - half the time he's too high to remember, or working a job with Dick - but Connor always invites him anyway, especially if it's not a fixed fight.

"You're gonna see something crazy," Roy tells Tim as they walk into the building. It's an old warehouse near Park Row, the halls barely lit up, the walls made up of cracked brick. They follow everyone else down a set of stairs, then down another hallway until they reach a crowded room with a boxing ring in the center.

"You ever seen a real fight?" Roy asks, and Tim shakes his head.

"Not - no," Tim says. The place smells like blood and sweat, and there are dark red stains in the ring. Roy pushes their way up front so Tim can see, knocking into people as he goes. He moves Tim in front of him, so close they'll be able to feel the heat from the fight.

"That's him," Roy says. He tilts Tim's head over to where Connor's standing on one side of the ring. He's wearing shorts and a white tank top, his hands wrapped up in white tape. He feels Tim take a deep breath, and Roy puts his hand over Tim's chest.

"Who is he?" Tim asks.

"Name's Connor Hawke," Roy says. "I met him running from the cops one time after he got in a fight with another street kid. Took him home and fed him. Got him into this."

"Aren't you a prince," Tim says, and Roy pulls his hair.

"Mm," Roy agrees. "He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Tim says. "Have you -" he starts, but a bell rings and the ref steps into the ring. The other fighter, tall and built like a brickshithouse, meets Connor in the ring and for a minute the whole room goes quiet. Then the ref steps back, blows his whistle and -

Roy loves this part. Loves watching Connor play with these fuckers, circle them like it wouldn't take him but a second to destroy them entirely. On a bad night - on a _good_ night for Roy - Connor will sometimes. Sometimes, the crack of bones follows right after the blow of the whistle. Sometimes, Connor has to play dumb and dead, has to take a fall for whatever fucker's paying him the most. But tonight -

He keeps one arm around Tim, and he can feel each breath he takes, the thump of his heart as Connor's foot flies at the other guy's jaw, as his fists knock him up against the ring. He can't even hear the crowd over Tim's gasp as Connor gets the guy down on the mat and just keeps swinging until there's blood, until a tooth goes flying inches from their feet.

"God," Tim says at one point. He turns his head to look at Roy, but Roy turns him back around. "Keep watching, baby. He's amazing, isn't he?"

"He's," Tim says. He whines like he does sometimes when Roy's deep inside him, when Roy's fucking him _stupid_ on some dirty floor. "God, I -"

"Yeah," Roy says. They watch as Connor lets the guy up just to hit him again, and Roy moves his hand down the front of Tim's jeans and squeezes. "This one time," Roy says. "Before anyone around this crowd had even heard his name -" he grinds his dick against Tim's ass, and he sees Tim bite down on his lip - "I saw him just destroy this guy. All these broken bones -"

"Fuck," Tim breathes out, and this time when Connor knocks the other guy down, he doesn't get back up. The crowd goes fucking crazy around them, money exchanging hands, and Connor ducks out of the ring without looking at anyone.

"Come on," Roy says, taking Tim by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Tim asks.

"To meet the champ, of course," Roy says, and Tim nearly trips over someone in his rush to keep up with Roy. Roy brushes past people, makes his way out of the building again and onto the street, where Connor's standing under a streetlamp, leaning back against it.

Connor smiles when he sees him, and Roy drags him into a hug, breathes in sweat and blood. "Crazy fucker," Roy tells him. "You were amazing."

"Yes," Tim says, and Roy lets Connor go, turns back to look at Tim.

"Connor, this is -"

"Tim," Tim says, edging around Roy to get at Connor. He reaches out and touches the bloodstain on Connor's shirt, and Connor must have at least a foot on Tim, but he still shoots Roy a nervous look. Tim licks his lips and says, "I've never seen anything like you."

"Oh," Connor says. "I, um -"

"Come hang out with us," Tim says, and again Connor looks at Roy for some kind of reassurance. "You can tell me everything."

 

*

 

Back at Roy's place, they all pass a joint around while Tim asks Connor a thousand questions about fighting. Roy's never even _heard_ Tim talk this much, never seen him this excited without a knife in his hand and a nose full of coke. Tim sits between Roy and Connor, his leg jiggling up and down while he asks and asks and -

"Baby," Roy says. He pulls Tim back against him and licks his throat. Connor watches them both, and Roy sees him swallow. "You should ask Connor to show you his scars."

"Roy," Connor says, and the thing Roy loves about him is he actually _blushes_.

"Connor," Tim says. He arches his back, skinny little frame all pliant against Roy. "Please?"

Connor looks at him for a minute, but he nods and stands up. He strips off his t-shirt, and Tim gasps at the mess of scars there, from fist fights and knife fights and everything in between. Connor's a fucking canvas of scars, and Roy's been dreaming about licking every one of those for _years_.

It's never happened.

It's never happened, but Tim squirms out of Roy's arms, gets up on his knees and licks the scar that runs diagonal from Connor's navel. Connor gasps, and Tim looks up at him and says, "I wanna suck you. Will you let me do that?"

Connor makes a noise in his throat like he's choking, but he looks at Roy and Roy says, "I wouldn't turn him down if I were you, champ. My boy's got a mouth like you wouldn't believe." Tim turns around and bares his teeth at him, and Roy laughs.

"I," Connor says. He looks back at Tim and cups his face so _gently_. Tim rubs into it, and Connor says, "If that's. If that's what you want, then yes."

Tim all but attacks him then, strikes faster than his knifework and shoves Connor's shorts and boxers down, gets his mouth around the head of Connor's dick and _hums_.

" _Oh_ ," Connor says, and Roy feels for him, he really does.

"Don't worry," Roy tells Connor. "He's got you."

"I," Connor says. "Is this okay?"

"More than," Roy says. He licks his lips and gets off the couch. "Get your hand on his head and push a little," Roy says. "He likes that."

Connor puts his hand on Tim's head, but Roy puts his hand over him and guides him to push a little _harder_. Tim moans and looks up at both of them, his eyes already glazed over with how much he wants this.

"Can't believe you," Roy murmurs to Connor. He kisses the back of his neck, the scar on his shoulder. "Been trying to get you to touch me for _years_ and I bring Tim around and -"

"Roy," Connor gasps out, and when Roy looks down he sees Tim's taking more of him, spit and precome running down his chin as he wraps his tiny hand around the base of Connor's dick.

"Hey," Roy says. "Let me kiss you?"

"Yes," Connor pants, and Roy grabs him by the neck, fists his other hand in Connor's hair and fucks his tongue into his mouth, listens to Connor moan and whine for the two of them. He feels Tim watching them and he makes it last, bites Connor's lip and sucks on his tongue until Connor's breathless.

"God, you taste good," Roy says, and then he moves and gets down to his knees, nudges Tim and does something he's been wanting for fucking ages.

Tim blinks at him but they don't have to say anything; Tim ducks down to suck on Connor's balls, and Roy swallows his dick and makes it messy, fast, until Connor's holding him by the hair much harder than he held Tim.

Tim's moaning right below him, and when Connor starts to shake and beg _please_ , Roy pulls back, and they both get a mouthful of his come. Roy lets Tim lick Connor clean, then pulls him in to lick his cheek, his bottom lip.

"Oh," Connor says. He steps back and collapses on the couch, his sweatpants still somewhere around his ankles.

"See?" Roy says. He laughs and drags Tim into his lap, unbuttons Tim's jeans and gets his hand around him. Roy knows he could come just from Tim grinding back against him like this, just from the little juts of his hips. "Don't you wish you'd let me do that _years_ ago?"

Connor blushes so bad even his ears turn red.

But Tim's not done. He reaches between himself and Roy, squeezes Roy's dick and then asks, "Connor, aren't you going to touch _me?_ "

Again, Connor's eyes widen and he looks to Roy for permission, like Tim could ever really belong to anyone. "Go on, man," Roy says.

Connor nods, and he moves closer to the two of them, gets on his knees on the couch and takes Tim in his huge fucking hand. Roy's had some _serious_ thoughts about those hands, how they'd maybe feel wrapped around his throat.

"Like this?" Connor asks, and Tim nods, says, "Fast. _Hard_. Yeah, that's - he has _calluses_ , Roy."

"Uh-huh, baby," Roy says. "I know."

He watches Connor get Tim off for a while, and then he lifts Tim a little, gets his jeans down further and Tim sits back and works with him so Roy can slide his dick against the crease of his ass. It's not quite the real thing, but it's close enough, especially when Tim starts letting out those soft little moans that mean he's close, especially when Connor dips his head down to kiss _Tim_.

"Fuck," Roy says. "Fuck, that's pretty. Come on, Connor. Make him come."

Connor glares at him but moves faster, and Tim's rocking between the two of them, his head thrown back, and Roy bites down on his throat when he comes, feels Tim shake and shudder before he makes a mess all over Connor's hand.

Roy settles back against the couch and reaches for the pipe they left somewhere, but Tim doesn't let Connor go until he's thoroughly licked him clean again. Only then does Connor pull up his sweatpants over his half-hard dick and sit back down next to them.

Tim curls up on top of Roy, settles his head in Roy's lap. His eyes flicker open and closed as Roy and Connor pass the pipe back and forth.

"So," Roy says. "When's your next fight?"

Connor grins, pulls a wad of cash out of his sweats and says, "Guess when this runs out, right?"

"Heh," Roy says. "Bet I could help with that."


End file.
